Getting What I Really Wanted
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: After Jesse and Beca kiss, things end for them because they both want other people. Beca goes to Chloe and Jesse goes to Aubrey. Aubrey is hesitant because she's afraid she's Jesse's second choice. He proves himself and they have passionate, amazing sex.


Jesse wanted Beca. He had wanted her from the moment he saw her and air guitar serenaded her. They had spent a lot of time getting to know each other on a deeper level that only made Jesse want Beca more. Sure, they had fought about her need to put up walls, but after that performance how could he refuse big kiss in front of thousands of people from the girl he liked?

When they pulled back, Jesse was relieved to see that Beca was clearly surprised by the fact that there was no spark. As the two freshmen realized they had the same reaction, they let a relieved smile pass between them, giving the other's silent permission to go for the person they really wanted.

Knowing that Aubrey and Chloe were probably sharing a room, Jesse went back to his own room to shower and make himself look presentable for Aubrey while Beca went to talk to Chloe.

Half an hour later, Jesse was taking a deep breath to calm his nerves before knocking on Aubrey's door. It only took a moment for the blonde to open the door with a confused expression. "Jesse, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Aubrey, an I come in? I have to talk to you about something."

They blonde gave the Treble a questioning look before moving to let him in and led him over to the couch to sit. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Jesse looked down to his lap and took a deep breath to steady himself before meeting Aubrey's eyes and blurting out, "I like you."

Aubrey gave Jesse a confused expression," "What? No, you like Beca and she likes you. That's why she included 'Don't You Forget About Me' in the set list. And we all saw you guys kiss after we performed."

"An hour ago we thought the same thing. When we kissed it became clear to both of us that we want different people. The person I want to be with is you."

By the time Jesse had finished explaining, a large grin broke out across his face in pure excitement. It felt so good to finally say out loud. Expecting to see the blonde smiling back at him, Jesse was slightly offended when he saw a confused Aubrey looking back at him. "Jesse, can I please just have tonight to enjoy the Bellas win without having to worry about someone screwing with me?"

Aubrey's words stung Jesse. After a few seconds of hurtfully wondering why the blonde could be so callus after he had just declared his love for her, it finally hit him. Prior to a few minutes ago, Jesse was a member of the Trebles and had seemed to be only interested in Beca. After the Bellas had beaten the Trebles, she probably thought it was a prank for revenge.

"Aubrey, I swear on my movie collection that this isn't a prank, I really have feelings for you, not Beca. Our kiss just made us both realize that we'd both been pretending to be interested in each other because it was easier than admitting to ourselves who we really had feelings for. Beca wasn't ready to admit that she's gay and in love with Chloe. I found out at Hood Night that Bellas weren't allowed to be with Trebles, so I was subconsciously willing to chase Beca because her rejecting me wouldn't have broken my heart, but you would have."

The blonde was still staring daggers at Jesse when he finished explaining that him being there wasn't a prank. The young man sighed in defeat as he stood up to leave, if Aubrey didn't like him then there was nothing he could do about it.

Right before he started making his way to the door, Jesse felt a hand on his wrist that gently pulled him back onto the couch.

"You really mean everything you just said," Aubrey inquired with the same stern expression on her face.

"Yes, every word of it," Jess stated in as vulnerable of a voice as he could to show Aubrey that he had really just put his heart on the line.

The next thing Jesse knew, he was being attacked by soft lips that forced him to fall backwards onto the couch, the blonde quickly climbed on top of him as her lips continued their ambush of the young Treble.

Aubrey's actions had surprised Jesse, and after he regained his composure, he broke the kiss and forced the blonde to make eye contact with him. "You're absolutely sure that this is what you want?"

The blonde just smirked down at Jesse, "Is Bumper Allen the biggest dicklick on the planet?"

Jesse made a face at hearing mention of the former leader of the Trebles before smiling at realizing Aubrey was returning the feelings he had for the blonde since he first saw her at auditions. The young Treble pulled Aubrey down to resume their kiss, it didn't take long to reach the same passion as before.

After a few minutes of heavily making out, Jesse's left hand started to wander up Aubrey's body until he found her breast and started kneading it roughly through her bra and shirt.

The blonde broke the kiss before breathlessly asking, "What do you say we move this to the bed?"

Jesse didn't hesitate to pick Aubrey up as he stood up to walk over to the bed. When he was at the foot of the bed, the Treble threw his blonde lover onto it. Almost immediately after Aubrey felt her back hit the bed, she felt her top being ripped off, her bra was quick to follow.

Aubrey tried to remove Jesse's shirt, but quickly got distracted when he started kissing and biting her neck, slowly making his way south until he reached the hem of Aubrey's jeans. Jesse quickly removed them before kissing the insides of Aubrey's thighs making her moan.

"Please Jesse, I need you so badly," the blonde whimpered.

The Treble decided that he had teased Aubrey enough and it was time to start pleasing. Jesse quickly removed his clothes before reaching into his back pocket to grab the condom Donald had given him.

Jesse stroked himself a few times to make sure he was ready to go before putting the condom on. The Treble positioned himself between Aubrey's legs, the tip of his dick brushing against the blonde's entrance. "Ready?" He asked.

Yes," Aubrey replied in a breathless whisper.

The Treble gently pushed halfway into the blonde, give her a moment to adjust before starting a slow pace that quickly frustrated Aubrey. "Jesse, you can go harder, you're not going to hurt me."

Jesse nodded and did his best to comply with the request.

Aubrey quickly became frustrated and pushed Jesse off of her and mounting him.

"My father always told me that if I wanted something done right, I should do it myself." Aubrey stated as she started sliding up and down on Jesse's dick at a mind boggling pace.

Jesse threw his head back as pleasure started building inside of him and grabbed the blonde's hips, "Fuck yeah Aubrey, keep going," he moaned.

The blonde bit down on her bottom lip, trying to keep from coming too soon and tried to focus on keeping up the pace. After a few minutes, Aubrey felt Jesse's grip on her hips tighten and thrust up one final time before his whole body went rigid beneath her.

Knowing that she didn't have much time left, Aubrey resumed her efforts on Jesse's dick. "Jesse, please, I'm so close. Rub my clit."

Righting off the urge to sleep that was invading his body, Jesse reached his right hand down to comply with Aubrey's request. All it took was a few strokes for the blonde to stop moving, eyes clamped shut, mouth wide open as her walls vice gripped Jesse's dick.

When she came down from her own high, Aubrey fell to the side, face down next to Jesse, still panting and her eyes closed. "I'm starting to think that 'No Trebles' rule was put in place by former Bellas as a sick joke. Jesse, that was seriously aca-awesome."

The Treble rolled onto his side, pulling Aubrey into him and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Happy I could break an ancient Bellas tradition using just the power of my dick."

Aubrey rolled her eyes at Jesse's cockiness, but didn't say anything. He was right.


End file.
